


Home for the Holidays

by yevonscribbles



Series: Gay Foxes [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: In which Gideon and Nick get a surprise gift that lift their Christmas Spirits.





	1. Home for the Holidays Pt. 1

Nick let out a contented sigh as he held a cup of coffee between his paws while he watched snow gently fall outside the small house on the outskirts of Bunny Burrows. The fox officer was used to the climate controlled areas of the sprawling metropolis in Zootopia and he often forget the simple joy of changing seasons. In the other room, Nick could hear his partner humming to himself and the aroma of fresh scones wafting through the home they sometimes shared.

“Mmmmmm, oh Gid those smell wonderful!!!” Nick called from his cozy spot on the couch covered in blankets. Normally, he preferred to hang around the house in his boxers but on cold days like this, the slender fox was glad he kept a few old tee shirts and pajama bottoms at the baker’s house. The nappy head of the chubbier fox poked out of the kitchen with a smile.

“Few more minutes on the scones babe! Need any more coffee?” The baker fox asked with a warm smile. He wore his own pajama set with an old pink “Gideon Grey’s Really Good Baked Goods,” apron. Gideon loved having someone to spoil with his cooking and was happy to have his boyfriend home for the holidays. This would be the pair’s first Christmas together and they had big plans to do absolutely nothing but cuddle and watch the snow.

Gideon went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. Since opening his bakeries the business owner rarely had any took time off. The past few years his holidays were spent either alone or volunteering; anything to keep the fox from feeling lonely. Gideon’s family had long moved away and cut ties due to his “lifestyle choices.” The fox tried to shake the bad memories from his mind, “No sense on dwelling on the past and the things you can’t change.” Gideon thought to himself. With a ding, the scones were ready to cool.

After a light breakfast and a few more cups of coffee, the fox pair wrapped themselves in blankets and were cuddling on the couch. Nick sitting upright reading articles off his smartphone, while Gideon rested his head on his lap reading a book. The larger fox had taken to reading biographies during his free time. A gentle knock on the door caused them to look up from their distractions.

“Expecting company Gid?” Nick asked, with a tilt of his head. “Hope they don’t mind pajamas because I refuse to put on real pants.”

“Ah don’t think anyone was coming over… Ah was all ready for lazy cuddle day.” With a grunt of protest, the baker moved himself from the couch and went to open the door. Another few knocks, a loud whine could be heard from the other side.

“Cheese and crackers you two!! It's COLD!!! Let me in!!!” Judy Hopps did not sound happy to be outside in the elements. The rabbit officer tended to visit her friends whenever she could get away from her family or needed an excuse to get away. She even had a few spare clothes and personal effects around the house.

Chuckling to himself Gideon unbolted the lock and opened the door. “Well that'll learn ya not to come over without texting us first! Come in, we still have some coffee if ya need some. Even have some leftover scones. If ya can convince Nick to let you have ‘em!” Gideon motioned for the cold rabbit to come inside. With some grumbling, the officer marched into the kitchen, dragging a few over-sized shopping bags and removed her heavy coat while she made a straight shot to the coffee maker. The rabbit poured herself a cup in her personal mug, a white ceramic item with “World’s Best Wife” in bold type. The mug had been a gag gift from Nick a year ago.

Judy grimaced as she took a drink of the coffee. “Gid! Why didn’t you tell me it was paint thinner not coffee!?”

Nick had moved the couch and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. “Fluff, you just don’t know good coffee. What brings you out to our humble den on Christmas Eve?”

“I needed to get away from the family for a few hours. There is only so many times you can be asked why you're still single from relatives,” Judy took another swig of the hot beverage. “Also Mom and Dad wanted me to invite you over for Christmas Day.” The foxes shot each other a worried look. A look that didn’t go unnoticed by the officer.

“Umm, Carrots, not to be rude or anything but I don’t think a pair of gay foxes would be welcomed with a few hundred traditionally-minded rabbits,” Nick held up a paw in defence. Judy shot her partner a glare. “No offence but I don’t think we are even on the Christmas card list.”

“Oh please Nick! My family loves you both and you know it! I actually have some early presents from them.” Placing her mug back on the counter, the rabbit began to rifle through one of the bags. Judy produced two roughly wrapped gifts then handed one to each of the foxes. “It’s kind of a tradition that my Mom does once a family member finds a mate, go on open em!”

With a nervous look, the pair of foxes open their gifts to reveal matching sweaters with their names stitched to the middle of the garment. They both would win an ugly christmas sweater party on its own. Bright green and red zig-zag patterns covered the sleeves and tassel balls hung from the collar of the sweaters. Gideon felt himself warm a bit with joy. He had not received a present in years, much less a home-made item. The baker turned to face his partner, only to find the slender fox had already pulled his sweater over his head and was marveling at himself.

“Ah it’s just as itchy as it looks!” Nick said with a little too much excitement. “Well go on Gid, try yours on!” The fox officer was so excited he couldn’t control the wagging of his tail. With a sigh, the larger fox pulled the hand-knitted sweater over his head. He felt silly, itchy, and warm. But there was something else that he couldn’t put his paw on. Judy had taken a seat on the fox sized countertop and watch her friends be the adorable dorks they were. The rabbit smiled, pulling out her phone and took a few quick photos to tease her partner with later.

“Nick yer tail is wagging like crazy! Why are you so excited?” Gideon chuckled at his partner. Normally the officer tried to seem disinterested and aloof, but deep down he could act like an excited kit. The last time Gideon saw Nick this excited, the baker had surprised him at work after a month of working out of town.

The officer took a moment to try and compose himself but he couldn’t stop his tail. With a shrug, he wrapped his paws around the pudgy baker and pulled him into a hug. “Oh Giddy, it’s been ages since I got excited about Christmas. My Grandmother made me a sweater before she passed and I wore it every Christmas until I- Well until I got too big… But this sweater feels just like I remember.’” Gideon nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck.

“Ah am gonna have to ask ye Maw for photos of happy Christmas Kit Nick…” Gideon teased rubbing his partner’s head.

“You will not ask that woman for anything-” Nick began.

“Oh I already got them! I was going to save the kit photographs for blackmail butttt…” Judy waved her phone at her friend. The baker leaned on the counter next to where the rabbit was seated, and looked at her screen. A few second later, Gideon and Judy were making identical cooing baby noises.

“I regret letting you meet my Mother, Judy Hopps…” Nick said with mock irritation.

“Ah don’t be like that babe, ye were a cute kit! And yer Maw is an amazing vixin.” Gideon said with a smile. Though they had only met a few times, the female fox had taken a liking to the Gideon and they kept in contact.

“So what do you boys think? Wanna come to my home tomorrow and thank my Mother in person for your gifts?” Judy said with a smile.

“What do you think Gid? Cuddle all day or spend the day with an adoptive family full of rabbits?” Nick asks with a shrug.

“Aw hell, why not go see how the Hopps spend Christmas? Whats da worst that could happen?” Gideon laughed to himself.


	2. Home for the Holidays Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pair of foxes spend Christmas with over 300 rabbits.

A rabbit’s home den is a sacred place, reserved for family and very few outsiders. The only way to be admitted is to either be family or accepted as family. Whereas most modern mammals have long abandoned their traditional homes of the past, the rabbits have stayed in the same dens and have created century old dwellings that are constantly expanding to make room for new family lines. Traditionally the bucks of the den move out and move in with the family of their doe. As the times change, either gender can move in or out of the den. Thus when a new pair begins to have children, the current family den is made even larger to accommodate the expanded family. In the modern day some rabbit families have abandoned the den family hierarchy for life in the city or suburbs, but that number is relatively low. 

Far from the bustling metropolis of Zootopia exist a quiet farming town of Bunny Burrows where a great number of rabbit dens exist. One of the most well known and largest is the den of the Hopps family. For years, their agricultural knowledge has been considered a cornerstone for the Burrows. With the advancement of technology and modernization of society, the farming community has been able to survive due to the large family. Many of the Hopps children stay in their den throughout their lives and even bring their wives and husbands to live in the colossal den. This makes the Hopps den its own city that is the size of a huge mall.

Standing in front of a side entrance, Judy Hopps put her paws on her hips and thumped her foot to the ground in annoyance. “Come on you two!! You both act like you have never seen a home before!”

A pair of foxes shuffled toward their friend with their paws interlocked. Nick Wilde kept looking in awe at the size of the door in front of them while Gideon smiled to himself. The larger fox had visited the home of his business partner’s many times over the years and still recalls the feeling of wonder that came with seeing the doors to the den for the first time.

“Hell of a front door Fluff…” Nick managed to say. “I think the entirety of the ZPD could have a volleyball match between them.”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet love!” Gideon cracked a smile and pulled his boyfriend in close. “Judy if ye would…”

With a smile of her own, the rabbit began to type in a few numbers near the towering doors. “Open…” And with a final click, the doors open into a garage with an assortment of vehicles and farming equipment. “Sesame!”

The trio made their way into the garage as the doors began to close on their own. Judy took the boys to a side room so they could brush off any lingering snow. Hanging up their jackets, Judy continued to lead the foxes down a hallway with an occasional photograph and lighting fixture.

“Um...Judy where are you taking us?” Nick said with some concern as he tightened his grip on his boyfriends paw.

“Yer gonna want to stay close to us Nick so you don’t get lost. Mah first time here I stuck to Mrs. H like glue. Ah still get lost every once in awhile.” Gideon patted the paw in his hands and kept pace with the rabbit in front of them.

“Wait, you have been here before? I thought rabbits didn’t like other species in their den?” Nick asked.

“Normally no, rabbits do not want anyone not family in their den.” Judy said over her shoulder. “But Gideon is an honorary Hopps and by extension you are too.” The rabbit stopped at a seemingly random door. “Annnnddd here we go! The main hall! You two ready!?”

Nick gave his boyfriend a worried look and gulped. Gideon just laughed. “Go for it Judy!”

With a push, the rabbit open the doors into a large hall with a giant Christmas tree at the center. Groups of rabbits were seated and talking amongst themselves all around the enormous room. Some younger kits ran through tables already set for a Christmas dinner. Bows and garland hang from the ceiling and lights decorate every wall imaginable. Nick felt his jaw hang slack as he processed just how massive the room was. His shock was cut short when a shriek echoed through the hall.

“Uncle Gid!!!” Several voices rang out as a group of ten kits ran towards the trio. The baker fox took a knee and flew his arms out wide. Nick looked out into the hall to see even more small kits perk up and start running towards the fox.

“Hey kids!” The fox said as he was tackled to the ground by the small army of bunnies. “Hey Joshua! How are you Millie!? Oh goodness Sarah yer getting huge! Sasha yer lost your tooth!?” Gideon continued to greet the small army as Judy tried to keep herself from falling over laughing. Nick moved behind his rabbit partner for protection.

“Fluff...is it like this every time?” Nick whispered to Judy.

“Oh yeah, every time anyone comes home all the kits come running. It's called ‘The Hopps Welcome’ and Gideon loves it.” Judy said crossing her arms. “How he remembers everyone’s name is beyond me. I tend to forget some of the youngest ones myself.”

“Who’s that?” A young brown rabbit stood up and pointed a paw at the taller fox cowering behind Judy. In an instant every pair of eyes turned to Nick. Judy moved out of the way, leaving her partner defenseless. Instinctively Nick moved back towards the wall.

“Ah!” Gideon got up from the ground and placed the few lingering rabbit kits on his shoulders back on the ground. Walking to his partner, he wrapped his paw around Nick’s and lifted them into the air. “This fox is Nick Wilde, mah boyfriend and Judy’s work parter. He’s a police officer!”

A few kits let out some “ohhhh,” and “aaahhhss,” before they entire group erupted in cheers.

“Yay!!! Uncle Nick!” “Have you ever arrested anyone?” “Do you love Uncle Gideon?” “Do you bake treats too?” “Do you have any babies?” And another five hundred questions came from the rapidly growing number of kits. Nick could feel his face blushing and looked toward his partner. Gideon had an equally red face and goofy smile.

“Alright my loves leave our guests alone!” Bonnie Hopps came from one of the side doors and began to shoo her children and grandchildren away. If you didn’t know the matron of the Hopps household, she would look like any average middle-aged grey rabbit. However Bonnie was pushing her middle 60’s and kept the entire household together. She wore a simple red dress and green apron. Bonnie placed her paws on her hips and gave the pair of foxes a once over. “The sweaters turned out great for guessing your sizes! Come here and give me a hug.”

Gideon took the doe into a warm hug. “We appreciate the sweaters and thank ya so much for including us in yer family this year Mrs. H.” Letting Bonnie go the larger fox put a paw on his partner’s back. “Let me formally introduce mah boyfriend and Judy’s work husband Nick Wilde.”

Nick extended his paw towards the matron. They had met a few times before and had always been civil, but today the fox felt nervous. He obviously underestimated just how important the Hopps was to his boyfriend. “He..hello Mrs. Hopps! Great to see you again!”

“Oh hon please call me Bonnie, one day maybe your boyfriend will finally drop the ‘Mrs. H’ silliness. It’s been a few years and he still won’t call me by my first name.” Bonnie teased a waved away the slender foxes paw. “Come here!! All of us Hopps are huggers.”

“Oh, believe me, I know… Your daughter has a few restraining orders at the ZPD.” Nick said with a sly grin. He gave the doe a quick hug. Judy rolled her eyes at her partner. “Anyway I appreciate the invite, I know its a big deal. The whole ‘fox in the henhouse,’ thing.” The officer said air-quoting.

“Psh everyone got over the whole fox problem shortly after Gideon started coming around. Grandpa might make a fuss, but it’s his loss. Our family is your family Nick!” Bonnie lead the group back to the door she came out of. With a few sniffs, Nick knew that the door lead to the kitchen. “Oh Gid I hate to ask but could you help in the nursery? Some of the ladies down there haven’t gotten their coffee this morning and you know they could use a break.”

“Sure ma’am, do you need Nick here or should he join me?” Gideon asked. He didn’t want to leave Nick by himself, but Bonnie could be plotting something. Truth be told, the fox had wanted to visit the nursery anyway. His excitement showed from a few quick wags of his bushy tail.

“Nope. You may need the extra paws. Judy do you want to help or…”

“I can help up here. If you have Gideon ‘the Nanny,’ taking care of the little ones you don’t need me getting in the way.” Judy said with a grin. Nick looked at his work partner then to his boyfriend who had a small blush on his cheeks.

“The Nanny?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie laughed. “First time Gideon helped out at the nursery, some of the mothers came back to find our fox passed out with about 15 babies sound asleep on him. Since then if we have a fussy little one that fox can get them to sleep without fail. So he is our official fox nanny!” Nick let out a hearty laugh. He knew the baker had a soft spot for kits of any species, but the image of his chubby fox covered in small rabbits was a bit too much.

“And here I thought you came to the Burrows for work. Now I know it’s because you're babysitting!” Nick wrapped his paws around his boyfriend neck and gave him a quick nuzzle.

“Ah don’t know why the little ones like me!” Gideon protested with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go help. See ya Hopps women in a bit.” Gideon waved to the rabbits and lead his boyfriend through another door and down another hallway. After a few minutes, Gideon broke the comfortable silence that had formed around the couple.

“When ah come home- come back to the Burrows ah like to give back to the Hopps so I spend a day or two just lending mah paws. Used to, I would help in the fields or clean. Then one day Bonnie felt ill and asked me to help the mothers. Ah was nervous since ah really haven’t handled kits before; especially babies. Then one thing lead to another and ah ended up passed out on the floor surrounded by sleeping babies! Bonnie has made sure ah will never live that down.” Gideon smiled to himself. He looked like he wanted to say more.

Nick noticed this and decided to take a shot at what his boyfriend was trying to say. “You want kits, don’t you Giddy?” The larger fox stopped and turned to his boyfriend with a few tears welling in his eyes.

“Maybe...sometime...Till then, ah am ok with being the Nanny to a few dozen bunnies.” Nick reached for his partner’s paws and pulled the fox in closer. 

Nick held his boyfriend close and whispered into his ear. “You will be a great father Gideon.” Nick said with a kiss. The larger fox let out a shudder. “Oh don’t tell me your crying? Is everyone from Bunny Burrows this emotional?” The fox teased.

“Ya do well not to tease me Mr. Wilde.” Gideon said brushing away tears. He leaned closer to the taller fox and stole a longer, passionate kiss. “Now let’s get to the nursery before we get too distracted. The wall literally has eyes and ears.” The baker said with a chuckle.

A few more twist and turns and the pair of foxes ended up in a corner of the den with large windows and pastel colors along the walls. Nick peered through the window and saw about eight does of varying ages fussing over several bundles in cribs throughout the room. Several of the ladies looked up and gave a hardy wave to the foxes. Nick was not expecting such a warm welcome from the rabbits. In the city, most mothers kept their kits away from him. Even predator families had kept themselves away from the fox in the past. Since becoming an officer, Nick noticed that people had gradually become more accepting of foxes. Slowly opening the door, Gideon lead his boyfriend down a hall to a line of sinks. Once they cleaned themselves up the men made their way into the nursery proper.

“Hey ladies! How is everyone?” Gideon asked in a whisper as a few of the mother came to give the large fox a hug. A few small squeaks and rustling was all the noises the kits made.

“Gideon, it’s so good to see you!” A heavier set doe with black fur said as she gave the baker a motherly kiss on the cheek. “And who is this handsome fox?”

Across the room, a younger tan rabbit with her ears tied back with a scrunchy perked up. “Gid tell me that is your brother and he’s single!” All the other rabbits giggled at their companion.

“Oh Donna you silly girl!” Another doe with black and white fur teased the youngest.

“Hi everyone. I am Nick Wilde and sorry Donna but I am not Gideon’s brother. I am his boyfriend though.” Nick said with a shrug. “I got volunteered to help give you ladies a break-” Just then, a small bundle in the crib next to the taller fox began to cry out. The fox officer stepped back as Gideon began to fuss over the bundle.

“Oh hey, hey, hey little one ah hear ya.” Gideon said lifting the fussy kit and began to rock the baby in his arms. “Better head out sooner rather than later ladies! Ya know, before they go into full meltdown mode.” He said, laughing.

“You don’t have to tell us twice! Nanny!” The darker doe said as she started ushering the other rabbits out of the nursery. “You boy’s do your best and we will be back in fifteen.” And with a wink, the foxes were left with the sleeping kits.

Nick peered over his partner’s shoulder at the small baby in his hands. He saw a small nose twitch back and forth with soft light grey fur under the blanket. He gingerly placed a paw on the small kit. The soft warmth of the child made the fox smile. Another baby began to make noise a few cribs down.

Gideon giggled. “See, they are not that scary.” The baker turned to his partner a motioned to the now sleeping kit. “Pur yer arms like this, and make a small gap, no too big, there ya go. Ya ready to hold ‘em?” The baker gently put the small child into his boyfriend’s arms. “Hold em while I check on this little guy.”

Nick looked down at the small mammal in his arms. It’s nose was still twitching and it gripped the blanket instinctively. The taller fox began to sway a little, rocking the kit back and forth. He looked up to his boyfriend with a dumb smile on his face.

“Yer a natural.” Gideon said meeting Nick’s eyes. “Ah this one needs a quick diaper change. Changing table is right behind ya.” Gideon brought the other fussy kit to the table and quickly change the diaper. Nick was impressed with the efficacy of his partner.

“Dang Gideon. If I didn’t know better, I would think you had kits of your own.” Nick teased.

“Yah gotta be quick down here to survive!” Gideon said with a smile.

After a few minutes and a few more diaper changes, rocking, and burping; the pair of gay foxes had gotten all twenty eight of the kits back to sleep. The mothers came back from their break seeming a bit refreshed.

“Well, does the newbie past the test?” The youngest rabbit asked with a smile.

“Aw he did fine enough for his first time! Ah figured we would start off easy with the littlest ones before heading to the Kindergarten.” The baker said with a laugh.

“Hey! I don’t think I have ever held a baby, much less change one Pumpkin.” Nick said with mock frustration. The gathered mothers all gave a polite giggle and started to go back to fussing over the sleeping rabbit kits. With a wave goodbye, the fox boyfriends left the nursery and headed down another hallway.

“One more stop then we can head back up to Judy and the main hall.” Gideon explained as he wrapped his arm around Nick’s waist. “Thank ya for helping me out with the littlest ones, those poor gals don’t get a break that often and it means the world to em.”

Nick smiled down at his chubby boyfriend. While the officer had been looking forward to a quiet holiday, he had to admit that all the family and the warm welcome into the Hopps den had been a change of pace. He might even find himself coming with his boyfriend to the Burrows more to help out this family.

“No problem Gid. And between you and me, I kinda liked playing Nanny.” Nick held up a paw in a playful serious tone. “But you tell Fluff I said that, and I will have to hurt you Pumpkin.” The pair shared a laugh as they continued down the hall.

Up in the main room, Judy and Bonnie were spending some time alone working on a few last minute food items for the Christmas feast. The rabbit officer sat on a counter and swung her legs to and fro. Her ears dropped to one side. Her mother slowly stirred a sauce and gave her daughter a few quick glances. With a sigh, the matron of the Hopps family decided to address the lingering silence in the room.

“Your ears are drooping...what's wrong Judy?” Bonnie said flatly. Even though her daughter was getting close to thirty she was still her stubborn child.

“I really can’t hide anything from you can I?” Judy giggled. With a sigh of her own the officer decide to open up to her mother. “I was just a little surprised by the sweater’s you made Gideon and Nick. Normally you don’t make sweaters until a couple is married. My silly foxes have been dating for a little over a year now. I don’t think they have even talked about marriage yet.”

“Well, after spending more and more time with Gideon, I decided to research foxes a little bit. I even asked some friends from other dens. I found out the most interesting thing! foxes mate for life. They don’t date willy nilly like rabbits can and do. Once they are with someone past...I think six months, I don’t remember exactly, but once it’s been awhile there is about 90% chance they stay together the rest of their lives.” Bonnie said. Judy stared at her mother with her mouth hung open. Bonnie laughed at her child.

“Wow Mom! I am impressed! I didn’t even know that…” Judy said dumbfounded. “But how did you know Gideon was dating Nick? I love them both but they are not exactly open about their relationship. Come to think of it, I don’t think Nick has even told anyone at the ZPD…”

“Oh Judy, how many kids have I seen in love in this den? You know when someone is lovestruck. Gideon randomly wagged his tail while looking at his phone and sometimes he would smell a little different. All it took for me to find out the lucky mammal Gid was dating was some inside help at the bakeries. Did you know, that fox has been hiring some of our kits who want to pursue lives outside of the den? He even comes here and teaches cooking classes to help out.” Bonnie moved the sauce off the stove and turned the device off. “He has done so much good for this family and it’s all thanks to our crazy rebel daughter; all thanks to you Judy.”

Judy felt herself blush. “It was all a happy accident Mom. Besides Nick is the one I was surprised you invited over. You have barely met him before.”

“How bad can he be? He keeps you alive and makes Gideon happy. As far as I am concerned, he belongs here just as much as anyone else.” Bonnie said. “Now I have a questions for you Judy.” The younger rabbit dropped her ears again. Here it comes. “When are you gonna bring home someone?”

“Ugh MOM!” Judy buried her head in her paws. “I am sure you will know when I meet someone. Both Nick and Gid have been trying to set me up on dates. Not to mention all of the ZPD is trying as well! Even my neighbors! It will happen when it happens!” Judy huffed.

“Fine fine dear. Please go collect our fox guest. Dinner will be starting soon and I want to give them a head start before the rest of the family comes down.” Bonnie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone happy Christmas Eve to you and yours! I was hoping to post this yesterday and the final chapter today but family drama got in the way. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the comments and feedback; it really means the world!


	3. Home for the Holidays Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Dinner. Prepare for feels.

Judy Hopps made her way down the labyrinth of her family den to find her friends. Her fox partner and her childhood bully turned friend were somewhere near the nursery. The fox pair had been accepted as an honorary couple of the rabbits family. Judy thought about the series of events that lead her life to this moment from joining the ZPD to the impossible missing mammal case, and then to that damn interview that almost ruined her life forever. Gideon and Nick were the ones who helped bring her out of her slump which lead to beating Bellweather and breaking the night howler case. After that, Nick joined the ZPD and Gideon’s bakeries grew substantially.

Over time, the rabbit had learn more about the foxes in her life. Nick was bisexual but very quiet about his sexuality, while Gideon was gay but deep in the closet. The baker had only came out when Bonnie asked him about it. In a fit of panic, Gid had called Judy having second thoughts about coming out to her parents and it had taken the rabbit officer an hour to get the fox to calm down. Ironically Nick had been at her apartment when Gideon called. The officer fox had taken the phone a few times and talked to Gideon to help calm him down. Apparently they shared a few bad memories from coming out and that understanding lead to the pair establishing a connection.

A week later, they went on a date in the Rainforest District of Zootopia. Judy remembered how excited and nervous the pair of foxes became as the date neared. Eventually, she turned off her phone to keep them from calling and texting her every few minutes with first date jitters and worries and they had been a couple ever since. Eventually, Gideon moved in with Nick and lives there when he isn't traveling. The baker had opted to keep his childhood home and stay there whenever he traveled back to the Burrows. Judy found herself spending most of her time with the foxes. Jokingly, the boyfriend’s say the rabbit officer is their permanent third wheel.

“We are really quite the strange group,” the rabbit mused to herself. With another turn and a push on a door, Judy found herself in the Kindergarten area of the den. This space is where the majority of the smallest members of the Hopps family learn, play, and grow up. Many of the older kids and elders worked in the Kindergarten to help raise their expansive family. A large brightly colored center room was filled with toys and kits happily at play. Classrooms branch off from the main room along with a few private rooms in case any kit needed a nap or time alone. Many of the rabbit’s prefered to be homeschooled, however some older kits, like Judy, decided to go to public school and branch out from the family learning.

At the very center of the playroom, a group of about twenty young kits were in a ball laughing and squealing with delight. Judy tried to stifle her laughter at the sight of the foxes in front of her. Nick and Gideon were seated on the ground and were playfully tickling kits as they climbed and tickled back. A particularly brave red furred buck had laid himself on Gideon’s head. Judy made her way to her friends and dramatically put her paws on her hips in mock frustration.

“What are you two doing?” Judy said, thumping her foot. “This is no way for adults to behave. Just think of the example your setting for these kits.” The gathered little ones began to twitch their noses in fear and the foxes dropped their ears. Judy felt confident in her acting ability until the little red buck on Gid’s head caught her bluff.

With a wicked smile, he let out a battle cry. “Get Aunt Judy!!!” Shortly after the rabbit officer found herself seated next to her friends battling the kits. After a few more minutes, the tickles stopped and the kits began to cuddle up to the trio. Judy looked over to Gideon and smiled at the little buck slowly falling asleep on the foxes head.

“I like your hat Gid, what's up with that guy?” Judy asked. Gid slowly lifted the sleepy kit off his head and laid him in his lap. The buck protested for a minute before settling down and lazily closed his eyes.

“This here is Little Gideon, when ah first came to the Den to help out he was just ah little guy who wouldn’t settle down for anyone. Ah picked him right up and he feel asleep. That's why they call me the Nanny now. His Dad was so pleased he named him after me.” The baker said with a chuckle and a little pride. “He is getting so big!”

Nick leaned back and looked around the worn out kit’s around him smiling. “Judy thank you for inviting us. I didn’t know I needed to be attacked by an army of rabbits but I really did need it.”

“Well well, you actually called me by my name, you must be serious.” Judy teased. “I’m glad your having fun, but now its food time and Mom wanted to give you guys a fighting chance before sounding the dinner bell.” Judy gently moved the kits sitting in her lap and offered a paw to her partner. “Come on, these kits won’t stay tired long. We got like 5 minutes before they are ready for round two.”

The fox officer took the paw and started to stretch. Gideon placed the red kit down and got up with a few pops to his spine. “Arg! Ugh! ah am getting old.” The baker protested. Leaning down he whispered to the little red kit. “You rest up little one. ah will be back later.”

“O.K. Uncle Gid.” The kit waved goodbye lazily.

The trio made their way out of the Kindergarten and back towards the main hall. Nick was excitedly telling his work partner all about the babies and how well he did. Gideon was grinning from ear to ear. He had been looking forward to a lazy cuddle day but seeing his best friend and boyfriend excited and feeling all the love from the Hopps had been the best Christmas present he could ask for. They may have a new holiday tradition.

Back in the main hall, the trio found a table and caught their breath. “I hope you boys are ready for some food-Oh there’s Dad!” Judy started to wave at Stu Hopps, who made his way over the table gave his daughter a hug before taking a seat.

“Ah am so tickled all of you could join us today!” Stu said with a smile. The dark grey bunny was still wearing his usual work attire, a trucker hat and denim bib overalls. “Ah was a little scared you boys wouldn’t come.”

Nick smiled and reached over to hold Gideon’s hand. “I won’t lie I was a little worried at first but today has been perfect. Thank you for having us Mr. Hopps.” Judy smiled to herself. Her partner was known for hiding his emotions and could seem rude and distant at first, but deep down he was the kind mammal who had just spent too many years taking a beating from the world. The rabbit felt that both Nick’s relationship with Gid and his success at the ZPD, had pulled the fox from a dark place.

“Ah’m just glad Gideon found such a good partner, and ya take care of ma daughter to boot. Mr. Wilde yer were a hero in ma book before we even invited you over. Ah never would have guessed ah would have not one but two foxes in mah den on Christmas!” The older rabbit laughed to himself. “Ah wanted to ask you boys a question, can I officially welcome you to the family during the Dinner toast? Judy warned me ah should ask first…” The buck waved his paw encouraging one of the foxes to respond.

“Ah think we can skip the official welcome fer now Mr. H. We aren't even married...yet.” Gideon added with a whisper, a red flush coming to his cheeks.

“I’m with Gideon Mr. Hopps. Everyone knows we’re here. They can either say hi or keep their distance. We don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” Nick added.

“See Dad I told you, they are really shy...sometimes.” Judy added.

“Ah will respect yer boy’s wishes. Ah will just welcome ya now personally.” The buck reach out his paw and shook both Gideon’s and Nick’s paw. “Yer officially Hopps boys now! Now if you will excuse me ah need-” Stu was interrupted by a loud bell echoing throughout the hall. Suddenly, rabbits in a variety of colors start to pour in from all the conjoining rooms. Looking closer, Nick could see some larger hares and even a sheep or two in the mix. The officer nudged his work partner and leaned in close.

“You didn’t tell me some of your siblings were in interspecies relationships!” Nick seemed surprised.

“We have a total of 10 interspecies relationship couples right now.” Judy said matter-of-factly. Nick just raised his eyebrows. “What!? Did you think that would bother my family? Love is love you dumb fox.” Judy said with a smirk and a light punch to the shoulder.

Gideon tried to say something to Stu only to find the old farmer had moved to his own table near the tree. It was a rare sight to see all of the Hopps in one place. The baker had met several of the older family members and couples during his days in the den, but the sheer number was astounding. Several couples came to the table and took a seat with the trio. Many more couples waved to the foxes as they found their own tables.

“Hey Judy! Are these our new adoptive brothers?” A younger doe with light brown fur and black spots sat herself next to Judy. Another doe with white fur and pink eyes sat next to the first and leaned in close. The baker fox assumed they were together. “My name is Jennifer and this is my partner Sasha welcome to the family!”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Nick said with a wave. He felt a small tug at his sweater and looked down to see a small bunny with white fur and rich violet eyes. “Why hello little one can I help you?” Another pair of rabbits, a buck and a doe this time, took a seat next to Sasha and Jennifer with a wave.

“Oh don’t worry about her sir that’s our daughter Violet. My name is Jordan and this is my wife Jane.” The new pair waved at the other mammals seated around the table. With a wave, Violet went back to her parents and found a seat at the table. Lastly, a large brown hair came to the table.

“Room for a few more adopted Hopps?” The hare asked with a grin. He wore a similar sweater to the foxes and the other couples with the name “Randy,” spelled in gold tassel. His shoulder length head fur had blond streaks in it. Three brown rabbit-hare cross breeds followed him. Murmurs and loud talking could be heard throughout the hall as everyone either introduced themselves at their tables or started catching up on stories.

The large hare offered his paw and shook hands with everyone seated. “I will start with the introductions; I am Randy Tumblepaw.” He dramatically gestures to his shirt with a wiggle of his eyebrows and all his kits rolled their eyes. Their father enjoyed the reaction. “And these are my amazing daughter’s Savannah, Ellie, and Joanna.” Each daughter waved in turn.

“You’ll have to excuse my Dad, he’s a big dork.” The middle kit, Ellie, said with mock irritation.

“I’m Jennifer and this is-” The young rabbit seated next to Judy began.

“Honey, you already introduced us…” Sasha placed her paw on her partner. “You get so excited.”

“Well, I didn’t get to introduce myself to Randy!” Jennifer said with a pout.” The kids at the table giggled at the exchange.

“Hey foxes, can I join ya?” Donna waved and made her way to the last seat at the table next to Gideon. Nick noticed that a few whispers followed the young doe that he had met down at the nursery. He gave Judy a confused look. The pair of officer’s had gotten really good at their non-verbal communication. She dropped her ears, giving the fox a sad look. He didn’t know the details but he knew one thing, something had happened to the cheerful tan doe that was loving and caring for kits a few hours ago.

Another bell rang, and all eyes turned to the Christmas Tree at the center of the hall. Stu and Bonnie stood up with their paws together and every mammal began to clap while a few whistles echoed through the hall. The older couple started to giggle at the attention. Finally, once the noise had died down, the leaders of the clan began to address their family.

“Merry Christmas one and all!” Stu raised his paws in a dramatic flair. “Here we are again! Celebrating family and friends in our humble den. As usual, I wanted to first introduce all of our new family. Congratulations Sasha and Jennifer! They married during the summer and live over in The Meadowlands. Congratulations to Donny and Summer for their marriage as well a few weeks ago. They will be living here at the den. And one last wedding to announce, Drew and Savannah were married towards the beginning of the year...and they are now expecting their own litter!” Cheer erupted from the gathered mammals. The couples mentioned stood up and waved to their family. Much to the foxes surprise, Donny and Summer were a rabbit and ewe pair. The sheep was trying to hide her embarrassment by being in the spotlight, while her husband gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“We also have twenty eight healthy babies down at the nursery with fifty three under the age of five running around the Kindergarden. Thank you to all the family who help raise our future generations.” Stu announced with another cheer exploding from the crowd. Bonnie step forward and the foxes felt the mood somber.

“As with any good news there is also bad news to share. This year we lost my dear sister Aunt Holly and her husband Joe due to a car wreck. This year we are also missing the presence of Grandpa George who passed early in January at the age of ninety four. The hardest of all is the loss of five young kits during birth. Many of you know the story and have lifted our family member up. Before I give her name, please know that I did ask before hand. Losing a litter is never easy and everyone grieves differently. Donna Hopps I want you to know that your family is here for you whenever you need us. Please stand for us dear.” Donna seemed to be fighting back tears as she stood from the table and faced Bonnie. All eyes were on the young rabbit as she started to tremble.

“We love you Donna.” Bonnie said fighting back her own tears. Slowly more voices began to chant various words of love.

“We love you Sis.” “Thank you for being my family.” “We love you.” “You are loved.” “I love you.”

Judy got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her family member. A few more members came and placed their paws on their family member who had suffered a great loss. Composing herself and wiping away her tears, Donna raised a paw to speak.

“I...I just want to thank everyone for the love and support. I tried to carry my young babies but my body wasn’t able to. Worse off I can never try again…” A few gasps filled the room, Donna continued with a shudder as more tears fell from her eyes. “At Bonnie’s suggestion, I have been seeing a counselor in town for a few months now. As of right now, I don’t know what to do… but Stu suggested I take care of the little ones in the nursery and that has been a lifesaver. Thank you all for your love.” The gathered family once again exploded in applause as Judy helped Donna back to her chair. Once seated, Gideon open his arms for a hug if she needed it. With a large sigh, Donna fell in the fox’s arms.

“Ah had no idea Donna.” Gideon held the tan rabbit close. “Bonnie mentioned needing a good counselor but I didn’t know...Oh hun.” Donna had caught her breath.

“Thank you for finding me the right people to talk to Gid.” The rabbit leaned back to her chair. “It means the world that everyone wants to help.”

Bonnie and Stu once again got the crowd's attention. “So before we eat I want to thank each and every one of you Hopps for being in our lives. We are a family.” Bonnie said. More cheers erupted from the seated family.

“Now, cheese and crackers, let's eat!” Stu interjected. With a laugh, the family applauded as several rabbits made their way from the kitchen and brought plates of food to the tables. Gideon and Nick smiled,holding their paws together as they shared a realisation; they were truly home.

*****

The feast had gone long into the night. The Hopps Family Christmas had been loud, rowdy, and filled with so much love. It might have been the foxes first time as family, but they felt like they had always belong. No one batted an eye as they got caught under some mistletoe or played with any kit who need them. Little Gideon has demanded the most attention. Nick had found himself covered with babies while helping at the nursery again. Judy had been able to talk with Donna and offered her apartment if she ever needed a break from the den. With a laugh, the pair of foxes fell through the door of their home on the outskirts of Bunny Burrows.

“Finally got that damn door!” Gideon had his arm around Nick as the pair made their way to the living room. Each fox was exhausted from the day and a little giddy from all the fun. The baker locked the door and moved to the couch next to his partner. They smiled and shared a passionate kiss.

With reluctance, Nick pulled away from the baker. “Soooo ‘official Hopps’ how was your Christmas?” The officer asked with a smirk.

“Well ‘official Hopps’, ah think we have went from stay at home and avoid family to bein’ invited to every Hopps event for every year fer the rest of our lives!” GIdeon said with a smile.

“Oh I almost forgot the gift I got for you Pumpkin!” Nick leapt from his seat and ran out of the room.

“Nick? Honey? I swear if ya bought me anything ah am gonna kill ya!” Gideon called after the fox. “We agreed no gifts!”

“Oh shush you!” Nick came back to the room with his paws behind his back. His tail was wagging and a stupid grin covered his mussel. “One little gift is allowed.” With a little flair the fox took one knee and produced a small box affixed with a red bow. Gideon felt his heart stop. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and saw nothing but warmth and a little mischief.

“Oh hell no…” Gideon muttered.

“Gideon Grey, will you marry me?” The fox officer opened the small box to reveal a silver band with a single blue and a single green stone to the center of the band.

“Ahhh…” Gideon couldn’t find the words he wanted to express. The fox was scared, elated, and feeling a little sick all at once. “But...how..why?” The baker stammered trying to organize his thoughts.

“Umm..babe…” Nick’s ears fell and his eyes started to water. “Is...is that a no?”

Gideon jumped from the couch and wrapped his paws around his boyfriend. He held his partner’s face and kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do. “Aw babe yes! Yes!! Aw cheese and crackers yes!!” Gideon managed to say between kisses. His eyes began to water as warm tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Oh thank heavens!” Nick let out his breath, his own tears falling. “I was worried it was too soon but I can’t imagine my life with you Gid.” The officer took his boyfriend’s paw and placed the ring on it. “But what was with the hesitation there!? I thought I was going to die Pumpkin!” The slender fox let out a laugh.

“Ah well…” Gideon got up and made his way to a bookshelf and produced his own small box. “Ah had planned on asking ya to marry me after a drink or two…” The baker started scratching the back of his head. Gid made his way to his partner and took a knee next to his partner. “Nick Wilde will you be ma husband?”

After a moment of kneeling next to each other, the officer began to laugh. It started off small, but soon the pair were laughing and crying together. Gideon took Nick’s paw and put the ring on it. The officer looked over the ring and let out another loud laugh.

“Oh boy! did we even get the same ring!?” Nick wiped away a tear and inspected the ring. Sure enough, it was the same silver with two stones; one blue and one green. “Oh Gid, of course I will be your husband!” Once again the pair shared a kiss. The pair got off their knees and backed on the couch, their heads resting next to each other, holding paws. The baker took at look at his ring, then over to his partners.

“Well dang, we did get the same rings…” Which caused another laughing fit from the now engaged couple.

“Ok you sneaky thing, how did you get my ring size?” Nick asked with a playful slap to his partner’s paw. Gideon gave Nick a large grin.

“Yer a heavy sleeper hun. And what about you?!”

Nick gave his own smile. “Same thing, a few beers and you were out like a light!”

“Cheese and crackers what a pair we are!” Gideon threw his paw over his eyes.

“You know you love me…” Nick said with a grin.

“Ah do love ya...ya sly fox!” Gideon softly nuzzled his fiance's neck. After a moment the baker added. “Ye know Judy is going to kill us…”

“Oh crap…” Nick said with some alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on my first multi chapter work! Thank you all for the views and support it really means a lot to me! Have a wonderful holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY CHRISTMAS!!! Not really my personal favorite holiday BUT it’s a good time for a story. This is a three part story with much bunnies, much gay, and some wow. Please enjoy and feel free to give me some feedback; I know I have some room to grow!  
> Shout out to my editor (who is also learning) Brad and my boyfriend Erik for dealing with my crazy and how excited I am about writing.


End file.
